


Réflexions et tasses de thé

by LuckyWatson



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Deduction, Humour, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Romance, teatime
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyWatson/pseuds/LuckyWatson
Summary: "John est-ce que tu me trouves attirant ?"Quand Sherlock Holmes pose une question qui remet tout, absolument tout, en cause.





	Réflexions et tasses de thé

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeey !  
> Je vous présente aujourd'hui un OS que j'ai écris et posté il y a déjà pas mal de temps sur fanfiction.net et wattpad, c'est d'ailleurs mon premier travail dans le merveilleux fandom de Sherlock BBC !
> 
> J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai pris à l'écrire.
> 
> Sur-ce bonne lecture !

Sherlock Holmes était connu pour son caractère détestable et imprévisible, c'était d'ailleurs un immuable préjudice pour lui, auprès de chaque personne qu'il côtoyait de près ou de loin.

Néanmoins, l'excentricité et la spontanéité de Sherlock Holmes était parfois un avantage conséquent auprès de son entourage proche: il pouvait dire quelque chose d'étrange, ridiculement déplacé, voir carrément offensant, et personne ne s'en formaliserai. Par exemple : "c'est évident qu'il l'a tué puisque sa cravate était à carreaux, vous êtes tous d'une stupidité affligeante !" ou encore " John tu as de la monnaie ? Il me faut un fouet, de la peinture jaune, et trois boîtes de corn flakes !" étaient presque devenu des répliques normales ("presque" car John ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui demander des explications tôt ou tard - Sherlock commençait d'ailleurs à se lasser de lui démontrer pourquoi il était absolument nécessaire qu'il batte des restes de cadavres en plein milieu de la nuit, et ce peu importe son degré de fatigue). Aussi le brillant détective se permettait-il de nombreuses questions farfelues, au caractère troublant ou incongru, qui auraient pu provoquer un malaise ou une indignation bien plus extrême proférées de la bouche d'une autre personne que lui.

Un jour, il mettrai à profit cet atout.

.ooOoo.

John Watson était confortablement enfoui dans son fauteuil, son ordinateur portable ouvert à la page de son blog, posé sur ses genoux, et l'élément indispensable dans sa main droite: une tasse de thé noir encore brûlante. Le majeur du médecin glissa sur la touche "S" du clavier et il conclua le rapport de leur récente enquête: le réverbère invisible, par cette phrase: "Sherlock Holmes avait une nouvelle fois résolu l'affaire, avec son habituelle et époustouflante ingéniosité". John fut tenté de remplacer le dernier mot par "insensibilité et ingratitude envers l'être humain et plus particulièrement son fidèle acolyte le docteur John Watson"; mais il s'abstint. Il soupira et effaça tout, l'esprit trop embrumé par la fatigue de la semaine éprouvante qu'il venait de passer, pour arriver à écrire quelque chose de convenable. Il faisait doux en ce début d'après-midi et le thé était bon, alors John allait cesser de ressasser dans son esprit ses aventures avec Sherlock, et le comportement déroutant de ce dernier (afin de profiter pleinement de cette journée car, après tout, il le méritait). John ferma les yeux et but une gorgée de thé.

C'est ce moment que son colocataire choisit pour faire irruption dans la pièce, délaissant ses fastidieuses expériences chimiques en cuisine pour venir s'installer à son bureau, jetant un vague coup d'oeil à John, puis s'affalant sur sa chaise. John ne releva même pas la tête, se contentant lui aussi d'un simple regard en biais lorsque le détective eut le dos tourné. Un silence étrangement inconfortable s'installa. Fort heureusement, il ne dura que quelques minutes.

\- John est-ce que tu me trouves attirant ?

Sherlock avait soudainement dit cela, avec un naturel déconcertant, comme à son habitude.

John toussa bruyamment, manquant de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de thé. Il regarda Sherlock, perplexe et légèrement embarassé.

\- Pardon ?

Sherlock était toujours de profil, fixant la fenêtre d'un air absent. John su qu'il ne répéterait pas.

\- Hum, le médecin se racla la gorge. On peut objectivement dire que tu es un bel homme... je suppose.

\- John, le coupa froidement Sherlock. Je ne te demande pas si je suis beau, je te demande si je suis attirant.

Il insista sur le dernier mot et John ne répondit pas tout de suite, essayant mentalement de faire la nuance entre les deux termes pourtant si proches. Il ne lui effleura même pas encore l'esprit de remettre en question la pertinence de cette demande, car après tout, il s'agissait de Sherlock Holmes, et Sherlock Holmes ne demandait jamais rien au hasard. Il arriva bien vite à la conclusion que ce qu'attendait le détective était un avis personnel, son avis personnel... La beauté était un concept subjectif mais pas autant que le désir: on pouvait admettre que quelqu'un était beau, sans pour autant éprouver l'envie de rapports disons plus charnels avec lui... Sherlock lui demandait donc si lui, John Watson, le trouvait sexuellement attractif... Si lui, son meilleur ami (rappelons-le), avait déjà fantasmé sur son long corps athlétique, sur ses doigt gracieux, sur sa nuque tentatrice, ses pommettes saillantes, ses boucles sombres, ses déroutants et fascinants yeux clairs et...

\- John ?

La voix impatiente de Sherlock le sortit de sa captivante réflexion, et il déclara aussitôt, presque par réflexe, une note de peur à peine décelable dans sa voix rauque:

\- Non, je ne suis pas attiré par toi.

Il avait néanmoins répondu cela comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde, seulement c'était loin d'être le cas, mais John fut suffisamment convaincu par son propre ton pour ne pas creuser plus la question.

Un vague éclair de déception traversa le regard figé de son ami, pendant une fraction de secondes, et John ne le vit pas (ou ne voulut pas le voir).

\- Évidemment, constata Sherlock avec une sorte de désinvolture hautaine qui ne plut pas à John sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Tu es mon ami, la question était idiote, ou disons mal formulée. Je comptais plutôt demander si tu pensais que l'on puisse me trouver attirant.

Le ton du détective était légèrement moins assuré, John se sentit frémir. Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'hasarder une réponse:

\- Eh bien c'est envisageable... Je suppose que tu as de nombreuses admiratrices dans la gente féminine... Et masculine, ajouta t-il ensuite comme si il était absolument nécessaire de le préciser, comme pour ne pas vexer Sherlock.

\- Oh je vois, acquiesça t-il. Tu comprends le désir humain que certaines personnes peuvent avoir pour moi, mais tu ne le ressens pas. Tu imagines, tu supposes...

\- Non ce ne sont pas des suppositions, répondit aussitôt John sur un ton plus grinçant. Des femmes et des hommes t'ont déjà témoigné de l'intérêt, tu as fait l'objet de suffisamment de tentatives de flirt pour te rendre compte que ton allure d'envoûtant détective ténébreux et froid avait son petit effet !

John n'eut pas le temps de peser ses paroles que déjà Sherlock enchaînait:

\- "Envoûtant" et "Ténébreux" ? appuya le détective avec perplexité, les sourcils froncés, et ses yeux perçants enfin posés sur John.

Ce dernier ne sut pas si l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque était dut à la panique qui commençait à le gagner ou aux yeux gris qui le fixaient, mais il essaya bien vite de se reprendre, et se racla la gorge pour se donner un peu de contenance.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me faire dire exactement ?

L'agacement et la gêne étaient, cette fois-ci, parfaitement identifiables dans ses intonations. La question était d'ailleurs trop direct, et John regretta de l'avoir posée, l'ambiguïté de la conversation le frappant tout à coup. Ce fut au tour de Sherlock de perdre son assurance. Il se troubla un peu mais se reprit plus vite que son ami.

\- Eh bien d'un point de vue sociologique, il est intéressant de démontrer...

John ne le laissa pas finir et s'emporta:

\- Grand dieu Sherlock ! Quel peut bien être l'intérêt scientifique de savoir ou non si je m'intéresse à toi ?!

Son souffle était court et il lui sembla que celui de son ami était carrément coupé. De longues secondes de silence s'éternisèrent, et John s'en voulut de les avoir mis dans l'embarras (mais c'était Sherlock qui avait commencé le premier).

\- Peu importe ! déclara finalement le médecin. Oublions cela !

\- Non ! s'opposa Sherlock un peu trop vivement.

Il s'était relevé d'un coup, scrutant John avec intensité et une certaine... Anxiété ?

\- Non, répéta t-il plus bas; il prit une inspiration avant de continuer: si j'ai posé cette question c'est uniquement par pure curiosité, autant scientifique que personnelle. Disons que je suis en droit de me demander si tu as un intérêt pour ma personne autre que celui de la simple et sincère amitié... Car après tout nous vivons seuls tous les deux, depuis assez longtemps et...

\- Sherlock ! le coupa John, totalement abasourdi.

Les yeux du détective plongèrent furtivement dans les siens et ce fut suffisant pour que le ton assuré que prévoyait d'employer John soit compromis.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que le fait que nous louons le même appartement pourrait remettre en question mon hétérosexualité ?

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, mais John fut plus rapide:

\- Parce que si c'est le cas, sache que ta théorie est complètement absurde !

John commençait à hausser le ton et une colère irraisonnée s'empara de lui:

\- Mais c'est dingue ça ! Tu crois vraiment être le centre de toute mon existence ! C'est peut-être une nouvelle expérience pour toi: est-ce que John Watson est assez stupide pour tomber fou amoureux de moi étant donné qu'il l'est assez pour me côtoyer 24h sur 24 ?! Tu te crois à ce point supérieur que tout doit graviter autour de toi ! Même à notre premier dîner tu as cru que je te faisais des avances alors que c'était juste pour être poli que je t'ai demandé si tu avais quelqu'un ! Une putain de SIMPLE CURIOSITÉ POLIE, tu comprends ça ?!

John prit conscience qu'il était allé un peu trop loin, et qu'il fallait qu'il la ferme rapidement pour éviter de déballer d'autres conneries et reproches absurdes à son ami. Sherlock avait d'ailleurs les yeux écarquillés, et son air désemparé le fit tressaillir. Puis il baissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres, et John eut soudainement extrêmement honte face à la désarmante vulnérabilité du détective. John Watson tu es décidément l'homme le plus ridiculement stupide du Royaume-Unis ! s'entendit-il penser.

\- John, commença brusquement Sherlock (et son visage ne trahissait plus rien de l'expression peinée qu'il avait affiché un instant plus tôt, il semblait juste en proie à un certain agacement). Je m'excuse d'avoir été maladroit, ça ne se reproduira plus. Tu es hétéro, j'ai compris !

Son ton était soudain devenu plus cassant et son expression plus dure, sans pour autant donner l'impression qu'il était affecté par quoi que ce soit ("le paradoxe du Sherlock" comme l'appelait John).

\- Ma question était néanmoins légitime bien que stupide je te l'accorde, continua t-il. J'ai beau avoir un sens de la déduction inouïe, il peut m'arriver de commettre des erreurs... Particulièrement avec toi John Watson.

L'intéressé frémit à l'entente de son prénom. Son cerveau était trop lent, il ne comprenait pas où Sherlock voulait en venir. Comme si il lisait dans ses pensées, le brun ajouta d'une voix incertaine et faussement indifférente:

\- Ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer c'est que, certains détails, m'ont laissés penser que, peut-être, tu éprouvais d'autres disons sentiments à mon égard. Mais je me suis visiblement trompé et je dois admettre que, en dépit des apparences, tu es un des êtres les plus complexes qui m'a été donné de rencontrer, et ce malgré une déconcertante prévisibilité.

John eut le souffle coupé. Sherlock Holmes avait dit le trouver "complexe" ? Lui, le banal petit médecin, avait peut-être déjà fait l'objet de réflexions intenses chez le brillant détective ? John trouvait cela aussi flatteur qu'insensé (et dieu que ça l'était !).

\- D'accord Sherlock, hasarda t-il, toujours troublé. Je m'excuse aussi... De m'être emporté et de... De t'avoir laissé penser que j'étais peut-être attiré par toi, ce n'était aucunement mon intention.

Sur-ce il se racla la gorge, détourna les yeux, et but une petite gorgée de thé, indiquant par ce geste que la conversation était close. Il ne tint pas très longtemps en sentant le regard assombri du brun posé sur lui. Le thé était tiède d'ailleurs, mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres:

\- D'ailleurs, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui aurait pu te laisser penser une chose parei...

\- Les pulls ! l'interrompit aussitôt le détective.

\- Les pulls ? répéta bêtement John.

\- Oui bon sang les pulls ! s'écria Sherlock avec évidence avant d'expliquer: Les pulls que tu portes avec les femmes que tu essayes de séduire sont clairs, ce qui est une tentative inconsciente et désespérée d'attirer l'oeil, tout comme tu portes souvent du rouge qui est connu pour être une couleur évocatrice et stimulante ! Ces pulls sont aussi bien coupés et classiques, souvent dans une texture plus douce, du coton peut-être, afin de donner envie de le toucher. Chez nous, tu portes des pulls sombres, trop grands, à motifs hideux, parce que tu privilégies le confort à l'apparence.

Sherlock marqua une pose et fronça les sourcils, ses yeux intenses parcourant le visage un peu alarmé de John.

\- Mais maintenant, commença t-il. Maintenant tu portes ces stupides pulls clairs (il désigna d'un geste évasif le haut gris éclatant qu'arborait son colocataire), et je peux voir de là où je suis les légères traces de rougeurs près de ton cou et aux poignets qui m'indiquent qu'il te gratte, mais bon sang tu le portes quand même !

John voulut rétorquer que ça ne prouvait rien, que si il le portait c'était parce que ses confortables pulls en laine étaient trop chauds pour un mois d'Avril, et qu'il avait juste pris le premier pull qu'il avait vu, mais Sherlock sembla prévoir son interruption, et continua avec véhémence:

\- Et Grand dieu je ne parle même pas de tous ces trucs que tu fais inconsciemment ! Ces coups d'oeil que tu me lances quand tu crois que je ne te vois pas, ta langue que tu passes sur tes lèvres ou le mordillement de ta lèvre inférieur ! Le thé que tu me prépares le matin alors que c'est une attention que tu destinais habituellement aux femmes, tes pupilles qui se dilatent parfois quand tu me regardes, ou le fait que tu ne clignes presque pas des yeux quand je te parle !

John pâlissait et rougissait à vue d'oeil (oui ça pourrait sembler contradictoire mais détrompez-vous, c'est humainement possible) à mesure que le détective énumérait ces détails que John lui-même avait essayé d'ignorer. Il prenait petit à petit conscience, avec honte, d'une vérité qu'il avait jusque là vainement enfouie dans son esprit.

\- Je ne parle même pas de cette voix rauque que tu prends parfois quand tu me parles ou de la lenteur avec laquelle tu bois en ma présence ! Parfois tu essayes même de gagner désespérément mon attention quand je ne t'ai pas suffisamment parlé, et tu te mets à déclarer des évidences que tu sais stupides, juste pour me pousser à réagir... Et paradoxalement tu deviens souvent plus distant, preuve que tu as des doutes !

Sherlock s'arrêta alors et reprit son souffle, posant à nouveau ses yeux sur John. Son regard se fit alors plus doux (ce qui ne manqua pas de générer chez son interlocuteur un agréable et intense frisson) et il compléta d'un ton plus indulgent:

\- C'est pour ça que tu es complexe John Watson. Complexe et indécis, alors soit je me trompe sur toute la ligne, et dans ce cas je fais un bien piètre observateur, soit il y a du vrai dans ce que j'ai dit mais alors c'est toi qui est dans le faux, et tu ferai bien de tirer tout ça au clair.

Sur-ce, Sherlock quitta la pièce.

.ooOoo.

Quand Mrs Hudson pénétra dans le salon de ceux qu'elle appelait secrètement "son couple de détectives préféré", elle poussa un cri de surprise.

Le docteur Watson était assis... Assis dans le fauteuil de Sherlock.

Cette vision irréelle la plongea dans un étrange et inexplicable affolement, elle s'avança, son expression trahissant l'inquiétude, et murmura presque plaintivement:

\- John, où est Sherlock ?

Le médecin lui jeta à peine un regard et se contenta d'hausser les épaules, espérant que ce geste suffirai à exprimer un catégorique "j'en sais rien, rien à foutre, foutez le camp, je réfléchis". Malheureusement cette tentative de communication échoua lamentablement et la logeuse s'écria:

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ?! Sherlock va faire quelque chose de stupide et dangereux ?! Oh non ne me dîtes pas que... Sherlock est mort et il vous a légué son fauteuil ?!

Elle était devenu livide et John eut presque envie de rire devant les conclusion grotesques de cette dernière. Il se ravisa néanmoins obtant pour un ton conciliant bien que légèrement irrité.

\- Non Mrs Hudson, Sherlock va bien. Je vais bien, le monde entier se porte bien alors pour l'amour du ciel laissez moi en paix.

Elle parut encore plus choquée que si il lui avait confirmé la mort de Sherlock. Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche puis s'offusqua:

\- John enfin que vous arrive t-il ?! Vous allez visiblement très mal et vous me chassez alors que j'essaye de vous venir en aide...

\- JE VAIS BIEN ! explosa l'ancien militaire.

Il se calma quelque peu en observant l'expression toujours aussi paniquée de sa logeuse et compléta d'une voix ferme mais patiente:

\- Mrs Hudson, si je suis dans le fauteuil de Sherlock, c'est parce que, n'arrivant pas à réfléchir convenablement, je me suis demandé, assez stupidement je l'admet, si le fauteuil d'un génie tel que notre ami pourrait stimuler ma pensée et m'aider à avoir les idées plus claires ! Visiblement ce n'est pas le cas alors je vais tenter le sofa, et espérer un minimum de silence !

Pour appuyer ses paroles il se leva rageusement, avança vers le sofa et s'y affala, tournant le dos à la vieille dame qui s'empressa de quitter la pièce de mauvaise foi. Avant de disparaître dans l'escalier, elle lança avec amertume:

\- Pffff vous êtes vraiment pires que moi et mon mari tous les deux ! Toujours à bouder et à se questionner au lieu de discuter sérieusement ! Ce que c'est fatiguant !

John qui trouvait les interventions de Mrs Hudson plutôt inutiles (et plus particulièrement celles concernant son mariage chaotique avec le feu M. Hudson), se fit la réflexion que pour une fois elle n'avait pas tord.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que le médecin ressassait dans sa tête les paroles de Sherlock, cherchant un moyen de réfuter ou de valider la seule théorie qui importait à présent:

John Watson aime Sherlock Holmes.

Cette théorie était valable à partir du moment où il admettait l'hypothèse selon laquelle il était attiré par le détective. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour la valider mais désormais, c'était un fait plus ou moins établi, bien qu'absurde si on se référait à un autre fait approuvé bien des années auparavant: John Watson aime les femmes.

Seulement voilà, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Si le simple fait de penser à Sherlock, à son corps, ses mains, ses jambes, ses cheveux, sa bouche, ses yeux, provoquait chez John un mélange de désir et de bien-être, c'était que quelque choses n'avait pas été compris dans le concept "d'amitié platonique". Donc même si c'était effrayant, nouveau, et profondément embarrassant à admettre: John Watson était attiré par Sherlock Holmes.

La question était ensuite de savoir si cette impérieuse envie de toucher, sentir, et embrasser chaque parcelle de Sherlock était motivé par un désir plus grand et plus secret: celui de l'aimer comme un fou, et de s'engager avec lui dans une réelle relation.

John se ressaisit et émit un petit rire face à l'absurdité ce cette dernière réflexion: Sherlock en couple ? Sherlock et lui en couple ?

Il ne voyait vraiment pas cela comme quelque chose de possible car, rappelons le, Sherlock était un sociopathe de haut niveau, marié à son travail.

Rien que ça.

Bonté divine qu'avait-il bien pu se passer dans la tête de John Watson pour qu'il s'entiche de la personne la plus inacessible au monde ?!

Le médecin enfonça sa tête dans un couffin du sofa, étouffant un long gémissement plaintif.

Il avait de plus négligé un autre élément majeur dans ses réflexions: la raison même de ses réflexions, à savoir Sherlock Holmes en personne. Pourquoi Sherlock lui avait-il demandé d'y réfléchir ? Pour savoir si John était attiré par lui logiquement... Mais pourquoi avait-il besoin de le savoir ? La réponse la plus probable était que si le médecin admettait son attirance envers lui, il devrait déménager. Oui, si il voulait une réponse c'était forcément parce que tous ces détails de John à son égard le gênait, l'irritait, et qu'il considérait certainement tout cela comme hautement embarrassant et contre-productif, puisqu'il devrait subir les attentions et les pulsions permanentes de son colocataire. John devrait partir.

Cette pensée le fit malgré lui, porter une main à sa bouche.

Non, il ne voulait pas partir. Pas à cause d'un désir insensé et grandissant pour celui qui demeurait jusque là son meilleur ami. Il pourrait se contrôler et faire comme avant, avant que les yeux gris glacials ne le brûlent et ne le consument entièrement, avant que la sublime bouche ne provoque chez lui fascination et envie, avant que le...

Rhaaaaa il recommençait ! John eut envie de se coller des baffes, mais pensa à l'excuse qu'il devrait fournir pour expliquer les marques rouges sur son visage, et se ravisa.

Non, maintenant qu'il avait péniblement admis son attirance pour Sherlock, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il cesserai de nier tout à tout le monde, à commencer par lui-même.

Sherlock était formidable, brillant, talentueux, il avait sauvé John. Il l'avait sorti de son quotidien morose et tourmenté de l'après-guerre et lui avait donné tout ce dont il avait besoin: un but, de l'adrénaline, un foyer où il se sentait bien, un ami...

Il lui devait tout.

Sherlock avait tout comblé dans sa vie, même la présence réconfortante des femmes: cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que John ne ressentait plus l'envie de sortir avec l'une d'elles, il savait désormais pourquoi. Ce qu'il avait dit à Sherlock était faux: il était bien devenu le centre de toute son existence.

John ne pouvait dire à partir de quand exactement il avait commencé à céder tous ces espaces bien gardés de son coeur au détective, une accumulation de gratitude et de bien-être avait fait choir toutes les barrières.

John Watson aime Sherlock Holmes.

Y'avait-il un chance pour que les enclos solides et infranchissables du coeur de son taciturne acolyte cèdent aussi ?

John en doutait, mais il pouvait toujours espérer.

.ooOoo.

Le thé de John doit être froid.

C'était la réflexion qui traversa l'esprit de Sherlock lorsque le propriétaire de la tasse de thé en question, fit soudainement irruption dans sa chambre.

John venait plus tôt que prévu, le détective s'était heureusement trompé dans ses prédictions.

\- Sherlock, lâcha le médecin, son agitation intérieure se ressentait très clairement dans son ton.

\- John, répondit le détective d'un ton neutre.

L'intéressé ne bougeait toujours pas, il était comme figé, son visage trahissant une certaine nervosité. Sherlock estima que c'était à John de parler, pas à lui. Il se contenta juste de poser l'ordinateur portable qui était sur ses genoux un peu plus loin, et plongea ses yeux dans le regard indécis de son ami. Il se doutait à peu près de ce qu'allait faire John.

John allait rester silencieux encore disons six secondes, il allait dire à Sherlock qu'il était désolé de l'avoir "importuné"mais que cela n'avait pas d'importance, que lui John pourrait très bien faire comme avant et que le détective n'aurait pas à se soucier d'un quelconque changement dans leur relation. Sherlock savait que durant ces deux heures et huit minutes de réflexion, le médecin était venu à la conclusion qu'il était bien attiré par son colocataire, puis il se s'était demandé pourquoi ce dernier tenait à le savoir, et aurait déduit que c'était parce que ces "marques d'attention" le mettait mal à l'aise, et qu'il devrait donc quitter Baker Street.

Mais John ne voulait pas quitter Baker Street.

Alors étant donné que John Watson n'est pas un lâche et qu'il savait assumer une fois avoir admis un fait, il serait resté franc avec Sherlock et n'aurait pas nié son attirance pour lui. Néanmoins John Watson n'est pas non plus un perdant, et il ne serait pas près à partir sans s'être battu avant: il allait lutter contre ses sentiments, et donc rassurer Sherlock en lui promettant de faire tout son possible pour ne pas interférer dans leur relation amicale avec des sentiments déplacés.

Mais Sherlock s'était une nouvelle fois trompé dans ses prédictions.

.ooOoo.

John avança brusquement vers le détective.

En deux enjambées il était au-dessus de lui, le surplombant tandis que Sherlock était toujours assis sur son lit, stupéfait. John saisit son poignet et le contact le fit étrangement frissonner (à cause de l'effet de surprise bien entendu). L'ancien militaire approcha ses lèvres de son oreille, son souffle brûlant vint caresser sa peau, et sa voix lui murmura d'un ton impérieux bien que légèrement tremblant:

\- Sherlock, prend mon pouls.

Le détective s'était soudainement tendu, et il s'exécuta sans réfléchir, plaquant ses doigts fins de part et d'autre du poignet de John, sentant alors le sang battre dans les veines du médecin.

\- Est-ce qu'il est élevé ? souffla John (et Sherlock fut parcouru d'un nouveau frisson qui n'échappa même pas à son interlocuteur).

\- Oui, s'entendit-il répondre d'une voix rauque.

Le médecin plongea ses doux yeux dans les siens et ajouta avec une certaine assurance:

\- Alors tu as ta réponse.

Sa main s'aventura sans prévenir dans les bouches sombres de son ami, une douce caresse pendant un très court instant, avant que John ne se redresse et ne s'écarte complétement de lui.

Le rythme cardiaque de Sherlock s'était inexpicablement accéléré, mais il s'arrêta brusquement lorsque son colocataire ajouta:

\- Le tien aussi est élevé.

La tonalité était celle de la constatation, mais Sherlock pouvait deviner l'intonation triomphale dissimulée derrière.

\- Dois-je en déduire quelque chose ? continua John avec sérieux (mais il jubilait, ça crevait les yeux).

Sherlock se sentait humilié. Comme lorsqu'il avait percé Irene Adler à jour, lorsque lui aussi avait discrètement pris son pouls et déduit l'intérêt et la convoitise que La femme ressentait à son égard.

Il n'y avait vraiment qu'un médecin pour avoir des idées pareilles (et un sociopathe occasionellement).

\- Vas-y je t'en pris, articula le détective avec ce qu'il espérait être de la désinvolture.

John sourit.

\- Peut-être que toi aussi tu n'es pas indifférent, peut-être que des détails auraient pu me mettre sur la voie, et peut-être que je suis assez idiot pour ne pas les avoir remarqué. Peut-être aussi que je ne voulais pas les voir.

Il marqua une pause, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

\- J'ai certainement tord mais il fallait que je creuse la question. Je ne pouvais pas partir sans lutter un peu, sans chercher une autre issue... Je me suis déjà demandé si tu serais capable d'être en couple, et bien que cette idée me paraisse toujours aussi improbable, je me suis fait la réflexion qu'on se comportait déjà beaucoup comme un couple - et ce n'est pas Mrs Hudson qui me contredirait.

Il émit un petit rire et continua :

\- On a tous les deux subi une grande évolution depuis notre rencontre, pas vrai ? Certains diraient que je t'ai rendu plus humain, mais je pense juste que tu es devenu plus ouvert. Par souci d'efficacité tout devait rester enfermé à l'intérieur de ta tête, mais tu as ensuite permis quelques ouvertures... Je pense que tu as peur de les élargir, mais je ne te le demanderai jamais si tu n'en as pas envie... Tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne pas les refermer.

John consentit à poser de nouveau son regard sur le brun, même si c'était plus difficile comme ça.

\- Ce que je veux dire avec ma stupide métaphore, c'est que je n'attend rien de toi, absolument rien, je ne veux juste pas quitter Baker Street... Te quitter toi.

John eut un petit sourire triste, il regarda le visage de Sherlock et son expression indescriptible, puis ajouta avec un amusement teinté d'une infinie mélancolie.

\- J'espère au moins ne pas avoir été trop prévisible.

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si l'expression qu'arborait le détective était de la pitié à l'état pur mais ça ne ressemblait pas exactement à un encouragement. Il ne pouvait soutenir ce regard plus longtemps, c'était douloureux, alors il commença à tourner les talons.

Lorsqu'il saisit la poignée de la porte, ses yeux commençèrent à le brûler. Sherlock ne fit rien.

Quand il referma la porte, une larme silencieuse glissa le long de sa joue.

Il marcha du couloir jusqu'au salon, essuyant la larme d'un simple revers de main.

Il eut soudainement envie de thé et déjà, il se dirigeait vers la cuisine, avec la ferme intention de boire une tasse brûlante en toute tranquillité.

Des pas précipités se firent entendre.

Le coeur de John rata un battement lorsqu'il vit Sherlock Holmes entrer brutalement dans la pièce.

\- John ne pense même pas à te faire du thé, parce qu'il y a une très forte probabilité pour qu'il devienne aussi froid que le premier !

John hésita entre rire ou pleurer (de joie bien sûr). Il attendit juste que le détective enchaîne, fixant avec intensité et émerveillement les prunelles claires inhabituellement affolées et éperdues.

\- Maintenant laisse moi te dire le fond de ma pensée !

Tu n'es pas prévisible, enfin pas toujours, la preuve étant que tu es toujours là ! Quand je t'ai rencontré, jamais je n'aurai pensé que tu resterais avec moi si longtemps. D'abord je t'ai donné une semaine, puis trois, puis deux mois, ensuite il me semble que Mycroft avait parié quatre mois et demi et je ne compte même pas le nombre de fois où je me suis demandé si tu n'allais pas juste claquer la porte et ne jamais revenir ! Je n'avais pas non plus prévu l'importance que tu aurais dans ma vie ! Bon dieu jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir expérimenter l'amitié et certainement pas avec un homme comme toi, que je pensais avoir bien cerné dès le début, mais qui ne cesses de me surprendre ! Tu es devenu mon meilleur ami et plus improbable encore, je suis devenu le tien ! Tu occupes absolument toutes les places importantes dans ma vie: colocataire, collègue, psychologue, coach de vie ou que sais-je encore. C'est un mystère encore irrésolu que de savoir pourquoi un homme comme toi a décidé de me donner autant d'importance...

Sa voix se fit plus douce, bouleversante.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je mérite cet honneur et... Et il se trouve désormais que je suis aussi l'homme qui t'a fait remettre en question ta sexualité, peut-être même que tu es amoureux de moi, mais je n'ose même pas y penser parce que si c'est le cas.. Si c'est le cas je suis vraiment l'homme le plus chanceux du monde.

Il fronça les sourcils, tentant certainement de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix et l'état d'anxiété intense dans lequel il se trouvait. John ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de lui.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

\- Sherlock, commença John avec émotion, la gorge serrée.

Est-ce que c'est ta manière de me dire que... Tu tiens à moi ?

Le brun posa à nouveau son regard sur lui, avec insistance.

\- Non.

John eut l'impression de recevoir un coup dans l'estomac. Il avait dit cela d'un ton cassant, son visage était fermé dans une expression de légère irritation.

\- Non, répéta t-il.

Ça veut dire que je t'aime.

 

.ooOoo.

 

Enfin.

Une bonne tasse de thé noir, bien anglais, ET SURTOUT brûlant.

Mais étrangement ce n'était pas ce qui rendait John si heureux.

À vrai dire il s'en foutait royalement de cette tasse de thé.

Parce qu'aussi fou que cela pouvait paraître, il y avait quelque chose de bien plus intéressant que le thé près de lui.

Sherlock Holmes: 1 / Tasse de thé: 0

John sourit en caressant distraitement les boucles sombres de celui qu'il considérait encore comme son meilleur ami, un jour plus tôt à peine.

Les heures qui avaient suivies la singulière déclaration de Sherlock avaient été intenses en émotion.

John avait tout d'abord rit. Un rire doux, un rire de soulagement. Ça avait fait sourire Sherlock Holmes (le plus beau sourire que John avait jamais vu, en passant).

C'était d'ailleurs Sherlock qui s'était approché le premier, timidement. C'était lui qui avait posé une main sur la joue de John et qui avait penché son visage, ne laissant que peu de distance entre leurs lèvres. "Tu es vraiment un idiot" avait-il murmuré avec une infinie tendresse qui avait fait tourner la tête du médecin.

Leur premier baiser fut étrange.

Les lèvres et le souffle brûlant de John contre celles glaciales de Sherlock.

Une fascinante harmonie.

Ça ne ressemblait à aucun autres baisers que John avait connu.

À la fois déconcertant, agréable, intense, troublant, effrayant... Sensationnel.

Note pour plus tard: "Modifier la dernière phrase du compte rendu de l'enquête : Sherlock Holmes avait encore une fois résolu l'affaire, avec son habituelle et époustouflante ingéniosité par : Sherlock Holmes avait encore une fois résolu l'affaire, avec son habituelle et époustouflante capacité à faire perdre tous ses moyens à John Watson en l'embrassant comme jamais personne ne l'a embrassé avant, hisoire de lui rappeler qu'il est l'homme le plus chanceux du monde".

Bref, Sherlock embrassait relativement bien (John le soupçonnait d'ailleurs d'avoir regardé des tutos sur Youtube ou quelque chose dans le genre, Dieu sait qu'il en était capable pour l'impressioner).

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ?

La voix grave et profonde du brun le tira de sa divine contemplation, élargissant son sourire par la même occasion.

\- Toi, se contenta t-il de murmurer d'une voix douce.

La brève réponse illumina les yeux apaisés de Sherlock et il sourit, resserant son étreinte sur lui. John se demanda si il s'habiturait un jour aux marques de tendresse du détective, ça le faisait perdre tous ses moyens, à chaque fois, c'était réellement troublant. Ça n'avait pas intérêt à s'arrêter parce que maintenant, il y avait pris goût.

Sa gorge se serra.

Est-ce que la perspective de devoir se lever de son lit tous les matins aurait été envisageable sans une bonne tasse de thé ? Probablement pas. Si il se levait, c'était toujours dans le but de consumer le doux breuvage, du moins c'était le cas avant Sherlock Holmes.

Aurait-il subi toutes ces années de souffrance en Afghanistan en se laissant aller à l'effondrement ou à la folie, sans sa tasse de thé quotidienne ? Et en rentrant à Londres, perdu, seul, et impuissant ? Le thé n'était même plus suffisant, c'est pour cela que le ciel lui avait envoyé Sherlock Holmes, sans quoi il serait un homme mort. Maintenant il était clair que le détective était devenu in-dis-pen-sable à son existence, d'autant plus maintenant, alors qu'il avait découvert sa drogue quotidienne sous un nouveau jour. Il avait expérimenté sa peau, sa bouche, ses mots si nouveaux et si doux... Il ne pourrait pas y renoncer. Ce n'était clairement pas une option envisageable pour sa santé mentale.

\- John, marmonna Sherlock, le visage toujours enfoui contre son cou. Tu es crispé, pourquoi ?

Le médecin s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche mais le détective enchaîna immédiatement:

\- Ne me dis pas que ce n'est rien, parce que je suis presque certain que tu viens de me comparer mentalement à une tasse de thé. Certainement un moyen d'alléger les lourds doutes qui te traversent l'esprit en utilisant une chose matérielle pour me représenter. Tu as peur que je parte c'est ça ?

John ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop fasciné et effrayé par la capacité de son amant à lire dans son esprit. Il se contenta de protester presque inaudiblement:

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu peux déduire une telle...

\- Oh je t'en pris John, tes yeux va et viennent entre mon visage et la tasse et tu as l'air de quelqu'un à qui on vient d'annoncer un décès, alors mes déductions collent parfaitement.

Il se redressa un peu, mettant son visage à la hauteur du sien, l'observant de ses prunelles claires, une lueur rassurante les éclairant.

\- Si c'est le cas sache que c'est complétement stupide, la seule chose dont tu peux t'inquiéter c'est que moi, je ne te laisse pas partir. Si tu me quittes, j'ai bien peur de devoir te séquestrer ici, et tu sais que j'ai tous les moyens pour ça à ma disposition...

John se sentit brûler intérieurement, il dévora son compagnon du regard avant d'avancer son visage pour l'embrasser (et il comptait lui prouver que lui aussi était doué dans ce domaine). Mais Sherlock l'arrêta, écartant légèrement son visage du sien, un sourire espiègle étirant ses lèvres pâles.

\- Attends.

Il se penche, et John le regarde prendre le thé posé sur la table basse (oui parce qu'il faut préciser qu'ils sont sur le sofa; à moitié nu qui-plus-est). Quand il pose ses lèvres sur le bord de la tasse, John est à la fois scandalisé, fasciné, et totalement perdu. Il ne comprend l'utilité de ce blasphème que lorsque Sherlock l'embrasse à pleine bouche et qu'il peut sentir le goût du thé sur sa langue.

Un sourire extasique se dessine sur son visage et il a le sentiment que ça peut fonctionner, Sherlock et lui, en couple.

Et John décide d'arrêter de réfléchir.

.ooOoo.

Sherlock Holmes: 221 / Tasse de thé: 0

**Author's Note:**

> Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?
> 
> ... Envie de thé peut-être ?
> 
> Bref j'ai vraiment adoré écrire cette OS, c'est ma première apparition dans ce fandom donc j'espère de tout coeur avoir comblé votre soif de Johnlock.
> 
> So, j'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires, encouragez-moi si ça vous a plus ! Ça illuminera ma journée !
> 
> Saluuuut ! *o*


End file.
